


By the firelight

by LeighJ



Series: Promises [15]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Banter, Biting, Camp, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Never Have I Ever, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sex Games, Stipping, Swearing, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: Never has Daryl ever wanted Beth so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored as hell." Daryl grunts where he's sat several feet away from Beth, staring into the open flames of the fire he crafted and let her pretend she helped make.  "Can we do somethin'?"

He looks up and Beth goes solid as if she's refusing to quiver under his eyes which lately, he's been allowing to pin her more and more. "What? Get another drink?"

She scowls and sheds a twig she's ripping up, throwing the bark into the fire. "If you weren't so shitty at bein' sarcastic I would be more pissed."

He snorts under his breath. "Find somethin' to do then girl, I ain't no damn babysitter."

She glares at him, pausing her shredding. "You're close to pissin' me off."

"Shakin' in my boots," he mutters.

Beth sighs as she throws the remainder of her stick. "Why you gotta be so antagonistic? Can't you just converse like a goddamn human?"

He rolls his eyes and brings his knee up to rest his forearm on, staring at her across the fire and through the heat waves. "What you got in mind?"

She shrugs. "Never have I ever."

Daryl's tiny smile -that he's not willing to recognise as joy because their bickering warms him- melts. "No."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Man up you damn baby. It won't be like last time."

"Quit talkin' like Maggie, you ain't always gotta act like her."

Beth's mouth opens in surprise and Daryl represses a wince at the over stepped remark and instead rolls his neck on his shoulders. Sighing, he grumbles lowly, "sorry. C'mon, might 'swell get this outta the way. But no bullshit questions like last time."

"Got it."

He continues to look in the fire when she's looking at him, but when she turns her face away in contemplation, he glances up at her through the strings of his hair, hoping she won't catch him. It's been like this for a while, all this damn staring. She probably thinks it's because he don't know what the fuck to say and she's right, he don't. But people always underestimate him, always think he's a dry barrel where leaves scatter and tumbleweeds roll. Truth is, there's so many words in his head that they fight and crowd and push to get onto his tongue and out of his mouth, leaving him with aggressive headaches and an even more aggressive temperament.

Since their fight, something's been different. Something changed. He can't pinpoint it, he can't understand it, but time and life isn't the same any more and with the days coalescing into one giant, sticky mess of uncertainty, his only constant is Beth. Yeah, she's just a kid and yeah, he has to do most of the work around here because that girl is tiny. But it don't change nothing. It don't change the fact that he values her opinion, that he lets her call the shots nine times out of ten. It don't change the way he's been looking at her lately, though that definitely has changed.

She still looks young, inexperienced in handling this shitty life but he's been watching her grow up right before his eyes. A wisdom sits in the sparkle of her blue gaze now, a laugh line crinkling along her face as if she's already hit his age. Just the other day, she skinned a squirrel in exactly the same manner that he showed her without fucking up once. Beth's changing and with her, he is too. He tries to be less gruff, tries to be compassionate and shit because he knows she's scared. Hell, he ain't saying it aloud but he is too. He don't want to do this alone no more. He found a family in Rick, in Carl and Michonne, Carol and that goddamn baby, all the others too.

In some messed up way, they've made something and it's something deep down he's always craved. He never got it from his daddy; he never got it from Merle. Now just when he was closing his hands around it, the whole thing exploded in his face and left him dizzy with the shock. He can't do this shit alone and he has no fucking clue how to bring Beth along for the ride. Except, he don't feel alone with her. She doesn't let him. She talks and sings and hums no matter what she's doing, like a twisted Cinderella, calling forth the animals of the woods with the lull of her voice and then capturing them for dinner.

That girl is something else, becoming something else and he knows he ain't really got to worry about her.He just wants to keep her alive until they find the others again, so he can look Maggie in the eye, deliver her baby sister and know he did something good.

"Okay, never have I ever made out with someone in public," Beth suddenly says, making him jump like a little pussy.

Trying to play it off, he grunts and shuffles a little on his ass. "What, we ain't gonna do this with a drink?"

"Oh yeah, you got one stashed up your ass?" She remarks.

Daryl chews the inside of his lip because it both annoys and excites him when she gets sassy. "Alrite, what're we gonna do 'stead of drink?"

Beth thinks for a while until her cheeks visibly heat up. "Could take off our clothes. Like strip poker."

He snorts, thinking she's fucking around as she's prone to do, until he notices her tense jawline and squinted eyes. This girl is goddamn serious. Don't she give a damn about how old he is? That if they ever get back to their family he'll be the biggest perv going? He's about to open his mouth and shut her down, until he thinks it through again. Girl doesn't get any fucking entertainment as it is, might as well be allowed to have a laugh at his whipped back and scarred chest. If she ends up with her clothes off, he'll just look away.

Finally, he dips his chin in a nod and indicates she should carry on. "Different question though, you gonna be sexual an' shit I'm gonna be naked way 'fore you."

Beth raises her brow at him through the fire. "That a challenge?"

He raises his brow too, leaning forward a little in what he's gonna pretend isn't eagerness. "You think you done more than me, girl? What are you? Sixteen?"

Saying it aloud makes his mouth dry out. Shit, she's just a fucking kid and they're about to play some fucked up version of strip-never have I ever.

"Eighteen actually, I think."

"What?"

Beth shrugs, continuing to unabashedly stare at him. "Couple weeks back I think. I counted for a while, then I lost track out here."

His gut rolls and he doesn't understand the inexplicable need to pick the world up on his shoulders and spin it around just to turn back time for her and give her a decent birthday. When he turned eighteen, Merle got him a stripper and gave him a line straight off her tits. Most fucked up night of his life, but he knows that decent people did good things for their kids birthdays, especially their milestone ones. Kid probably would have had something extravagant and real stupid, like a damn pony. Don't change the fact that if he could get one now he'd give it to her.

Trying to fill the silence, Daryl clears his throat. "Give me 'nother one."

"Okay," Beth smiles, a little eagerly. "Never have I ever given oral in public."

Daryl snorts and doesn't move. "Who the hell does that shit in public?"

She shrugs and a tiny little smirk rides her lips. "Me."

Shit. This might not be such a good idea because his balls just tightened.

"Your turn," she encourages.

He struggles a little, ripping chunks of grass up in his hands and shredding them so he doesn't pick at the skin of his fingers, which need a break. "Never have I ever had head in public."

She wrinkles her nose at him. "Who calls it head?"

"Everyone," Daryl grunts. "You goin' or not?"

She rolls her eyes at him and takes off one of her boots with a satisfied smile. "I'm totally gonna beat you."

"Uh-huh," he murmurs, repressing his own tiny smile. "Your turn."

Beth cups her cheek with her hand and tilts her head to the side. "Never have I ever… kissed someone the same gender as me."

Daryl shrugs. "Ain't none of that shit goin' down with me."

"You got a problem with gays?" Beth asks curiously, eyes wide and alert.

He shakes his head, throwing the grass into the fire. "Jus' ain't one."

She shrugs. "Ain't gotta be gay to try it. I kissed a girl."

Fuck.

He's not a red blooded male if that image doesn't light his gut on fire and explode straight into his cock. He shifts a little, putting the one propped leg down to swap with the other one. "You like it?"

She pulls a face like she's contemplating it. "Kinda. I dunno. I don't wanna be with a girl but kissin' one was fun."

"That all you did? Kiss?"

Jesus Christ he's such a goddamn pervert because he's hanging onto every word.

Beth's mouth curves slyly. "No, but I ain't givin' you any clues to get me naked first."

He snorts under his breath, more air than laughter. "Never have I ever fucked someone same gender as me."

She blushes and pulls off the other shoe and Daryl's not sure how the hell he's gonna make it through this game. "Never have I ever done doggy."

He chews on his lip as he pulls off his vest. Between them, they ask the most obscene shit, their questions getting worse and more filthy until finally Beth's left in her jeans and top, nothing else and Daryl's left in only his jeans, the night air cool on his hot chest. It's dark so she can't see the scars and he's fine with that, but he notices her eyes stray down to his chest a thousand times. He's not an idiot and every time she does it, his balls ache like she's pinned her eyes straight on his dick. Shit, he hopes he doesn't lose anymore clothes.

"Your turn," he prompts her, his gut rolling and squirming for reasons he's not willing to look into.

"Never have I ever eaten ass."

Christ, he's actually blushing. Reaching down, he pops the button of his jeans and Beth starts bouncing on her thighs where she's perched on her knees laughing. "I told you I was gonna win!"

"I ain't commando, girl. I got one shot left."

He's actually smiling. The fucks happening to him? Avoiding her eye, he works off his jeans and stretches back into the shadows, allowing for only his lower legs to show under the light of the fire. "Y'ready?" He asks and on her nod says, "never have I been spanked." As she reaches for her jeans, he tacks on, "an' liked it."

Fuck.

Beth raises her eyebrow. "That's two."

"Count it as one," he says with a dry mouth.

She pouts as she pulls her jeans off and throws them to the side. "Never have I ever been tied up."

He shakes his head. "Never."

It's true. He couldn't fucking bear to be tied up.

He clears his throat before he says, "never have I ever… thought 'bout fuckin' someone in the group."

His heart skips at her intense eyes. They both know what he's doing, what he's done, but shit he hopes she has some clue to why because he sure fucking doesn't. There's no one for her to want to fuck in the group apart from him and Rick. No way she would be interested in Glenn, Carl's too young for her, she's not interested in women and the rest are related to her. They both know he ain't including the Woodbury people. Swallowing, she remains silent as she pulls her top up over her head and Daryl's sure his eyeballs bulge as hard and as fast as his heart is racing because Beth Greene isn't wearing a bra. He gets one look at her nipples before his stomach crawls up his throat and he has to look away, too eager to keep staring when he's not allowed.

"You wanna know who?" Beth whispers softly.

He has no clue how he does it, but Daryl glances back at her and keeps his eyes connected with hers. "Yeah," he whispers, waiting for Rick's name to roll off of her tongue.

Beth's fingers move over the tear in her jeans so she's stroking the exposed skin of her knee. "First it was Rick," she begins and he snorts because, big fucking surprise and then she carries on. "But now…" her cheeks burn fiery red then she looks up at him through her lashes and God, just kill him because she's a mystical creature by the fire light. "I only think about you."


	2. Chapter 2

What the fuck does she expect him to say?

He’s sitting here like a fucking gold fish with his mouth popping open and closed. What the _fuck_ is he meant to say? He has no idea, for once in his life, his head is silent. There are no crowding words bursting onto his tongue; crawling up his throat. For once, Daryl Dixon is the epitome of what everyone expects him to be: struck dumb. He rolls his neck on his shoulders and tries to think of something, anything to break whatever thing has wrapped him and Beth and the fire and her glorious fucking tits up in some weird alternate world. Walkers could be coming, could come at any time they damn well please and what are they doing? Getting naked and vulnerable, offering up more flesh to the damn geeks.

“Fuck this, I’m out,” he finally says, reaching for his jeans.

Beth frowns at him, covering her arms over her chest so everything is covered, her flat belly clenching and un-clenching as he watches from the corner of his eye. “S’it ‘cause of what I said?” She whispers.

“Nah,” he lies. “Jus’ real fuckin’ stupid of us to be gettin’ naked out here. You forget where the hell we are Beth? What we’re livin’? We don’t get to do shit like this no more. We don’t get this.”

“Daryl,” she murmurs softly, her voice breaking across the fire like its own person with stern eyes. “You’re freakin’ out, I get it, but it ain’t gotta be a big deal.”

“It ain’t,” he says quickly, pulling up his jeans. “I’m jus’ done, someone needs to take watch anyhow.”

“You’re just done? After what I said? After what you saw?” She says a little stronger, a little fiercer.

“Ain’t seen nothin’,” he denies, snatching up his shirt. “S’just some dumb ass game. It don't matter.”

“No it ain’t an’ you know it. It does matter.” He stares at her and she stares back, standing up now and letting her arms fall away from her chest. “You don’t wanna look?”

“Beth,” he warns. “Stop.”

“No,” she answers practically before he finishes speaking. “I ain’t gonna stop ‘cause you don’t wanna see what’s goin’ on here.”

He chews the inside of his lip and says nothing because again, what the fuck is he meant to say? She scowls at him and walks around the fire, her one hand reaching out and grasping his balled up shirt while her other presses to his chest and makes his whole stomach jerk in surprise.

“I want you,” she whispers, so softly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “An’ you can have me too.”

“Girl,” he grates out. “I ain’t who you wanna be givin’ yourself to. I ain’t Zach, I ain’t Jimmy, I ain’t one of your little boyfriends alrite? I’m old an’ done in. Ain’t nothin’ left of me to give.”

Her hand flattens over his chest, rubbing his skin like the brush of a damn flower. Why are women so soft? He groans under his breath because how the hell can he not?

“If you believe that, then why’d you even try? Why’re you alive?”

“For everyone else.”

* * *

Beth’s never heard something so heart breaking in all her life. After depression and loss and grief, she’s never lived for anyone but herself. When she sliced her wrist at the farm, she panicked and she didn’t finish the job, but it wasn’t because she would leave her daddy or Maggie or anyone else behind or even because she would die. It was because she was strong and brave. Enough to decide to fight and to live. When she watched her daddy die she wanted to curl up in a ball and sob, give in, give up, but she kept going because she decided to, she kept going for herself.

Yes, it’s probably selfish and cruel to think like that, but it’s the truth. Losing the prison, their family, every blow worse than the last made her want to give in but she didn’t, not once. Needing to drink was a brief lapse in judgement, a space between moments of her lifetime where she looked around at the decay and the death and the destruction the world has become and wondered why the hell she chose to stick around. Funnily enough, Daryl was the one thing her eyes landed upon that didn’t make her feel hopeless. He was the one constant in this rolling sea of change, a lifeline for her to hold on to.

He’s become her everything in such a small amount of time and honestly, she can’t even think of a time when it wasn’t just them. When it wasn’t a split shift or a choice of who was going hunting the next morning. In barely any time at all, they’ve learnt to depend on each other and even if they do find the family, she don’t think that’s going to change. Taking a deep breath and kind of wishing she wasn’t practically naked for this, Beth grips Daryl’s hands in hers and squeezes them between their bellies.

“Daryl,” she starts, keeping his full attention. “You're the most stubborn, most annoyin’ guy I’ve ever met. You’re mean an’ you’re rude an’ you don’t give a damn ‘bout hurtin’ anyone’s feelin’s.” He starts to pull away and she stops him, tugging him back and clenching harder so that their combined heat is generated between them and burns the skin of her stomach. “But you’re also so kind an’ sweet, an’ loyal. I wouldn’t have survived one minute out here without you. I’d be dead long ago, no!” She stops him before he can protest, which he was about to do.

He chews on his inner lip instead and continues to listen, the muscles of his hands twitching beneath her fingers. “I would an’ you know it. I ain’t sayin’ let’s do it ‘cause I owe you a favour. I ain’t even sayin’ let’s do it. I’m sayin’ I’ve come to love you, I’ve grown to like you. I ain’t declarin’ my love or nothin’, so stop pullin’ that face. I’m just sayin’,” she sighs deep and heavy, feeling like she’s talking so much and yet not getting across what she wants.

“I get it,” Daryl finally says, his voice husky and deep enough to make her stomach flip. “I get it,” he repeats, “but you’re so damn young an’ I’m jus’ not g- fuck it.”

She gasps as he crashes his mouth to hers, her hands flying up to grip his forearms as his hands cradle the back of her head. His arms are firm, the flesh hot beneath her squeezing fingers and Beth releases a deep moan of pleasure at the feel of them. Daryl grunts back, something dark and feral in the coarse sound that makes her cunt flood wet. His hands clench against her scalp in sudden motion, like he forgot they were there; his fingers raking as much as they can through her un-brushed hair, every knot he catches with his knuckles making her spine burn with hot needles.

She can’t believe she’s near enough naked in the middle of the night and kissing a man like Daryl Dixon. Everything about him is just so grown, so intoxicatingly male compared to the boys she’s been with. That’s nothing against her previous boyfriends, but there’s something heady about being with someone who cradles years of experience in their hands and uses those same hands against another person’s body, the way Daryl is now. His hands are huge and cup not only her head but the sides of her face, his thumbs pressing into her flesh and parting her mouth with gentle force so his tongue can slide between Beth’s lips and stroke along her own.

She groans again at his wet heat, the soft velvet that follows as it massages her gums and rubs along her teeth. Daryl steps back, his hand still holding her face and leaving them with no guidance, so it isn’t too surprising when they go down to the grass, sinking into the cool mud in a tumble of limbs. Their mouths never part and when he groans into hers so that it vibrates against the back of her throat, Beth’s hand shoots out to grip him and dig her nails into his skin with unadulterated need. He grunts and she lets go immediately, seeking another spot to rest until she ends up cupping his bulging cock.

Daryl’s teeth snap down real fucking hard on her lower lip and she whimpers as her eyes fly open, their gazes locking when she strokes her fingertips up and down the outline of his shaft, her chest heaving with the excitement. Heaving as hard as her, Daryl’s rapid chest movement lifts her whole body up and down so that she rises and sinks with each inhale and exhale that he makes. Beth’s stomach flips over and over again the longer they look at each other and it’s so intoxicating watching the lustful gaze descending over Daryl’s eyes that she has to squeeze her legs together.

Straight away, he looks down to the movement and she leans back a little to rub a little faster over his cock, enough space between their bodies now for them both to watch what she’s doing. He grunts as he twitches his hips with her, his own rough fingers falling from her face and down the side of her body, making her twitch and giggle. A tiny smile crosses his lips and it makes her throat tighten which allows enough time for him to use the distraction to his advantage and slip his fingers between her legs. Beth squeaks in surprise, her hips simultaneously canting forward and backwards trying to reach for more and pull away.

“Daryl,” she breathes with a racing heart.

His eyes flutter closed and such a raw, honest display at the way he’s feeling makes her feel like her skin is on fire;like ants are crawling inside her stomach and through her veins, the fire hot at her back and Daryl hot at her front but the night air cold on her sides and her nose, but not her burning cheeks. It’s an overwhelming amount of sensation and she feels more than a little insane when she pushes her hand beneath his waist band, her fingers tickling his waist line and making his stomach jump. He chokes when Beth wraps her fingers around his heavy, hot dick and squeezes.

“Ah fuck. S’so fuckin’ good,” he slurs into the skin of her neck when his face buries itself there.

“You sound drunk,” she whispers breathlessly, rolling her hips against his calloused fingers where they’re pressed to her clit.

“I am. Real fuckin’ drunk.”

She wants to laugh but when his finger rides her wet slit and slips into her sopping wet cunt, a sob bursts out of her instead. “God!”

Daryl’s head flops back on his neck, his eyes squinted and covered by all his hair as he stares up at her, his wrist rolling in a beautiful -almost sadistic it’s so good- motion that makes her pussy clench repeatedly. His body relaxes deeper into the grass and she in turn relaxes into his body, her hand firmer on his cock and his fingers gentler on her clit. She’s unbelievably wet, more so than she’s ever been and she’s blushing and embarrassed and anxious but she’s still brave enough to reach down to her pussy, scoop up her wetness and use it to lube up his dick.

Daryl’s head had lifted up to watch but now it thumps back to the ground, his throat opening up and releasing a sound that’s more animal than human; raising goosebumps across her arms. She pumps her fist faster, excited and spurred on by Daryl’s hips fucking into her hand and the sounds pouring out of his mouth.

“You’re fuckin’ filthy,” he moans hoarsely.

Beth hums, ducking her head to kiss and suck along his neck while her hips rub harder and faster against Daryl’s slippery fingers. “I wanna ride you,” she whispers in his ear.

His head rolls back and she bites down on his Adam’s apple with harsh intention, clamping down with her teeth until Daryl jerks beneath her and practically chants, “yeah, yeah, c’mon. Now.  _Now_ , Beth.”

God.

How can he sound so wrecked? It makes her blood sizzle through her veins like lava and she nearly breaks her own damn fingers ripping her hand out of his pants and yanking them down. Daryl grunts at the movement and shuffles around to help her. With a swing of her leg, she straddles his hips and grips his cock, rubbing him over her clit. They groan simultaneously and when Beth slides down on him she only distantly feels the pleasure because she’s enraptured by the look on his face. His eyes are hooded and his mouth slack, his whole expression completely intoxicating. She uses it as her guide and decision maker.

Moving her hips, the speed she bounces; the depth that she takes him, it all depends on the clench of his jaw or the whites of his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Beth’s thighs are burning but she’s enjoying herself too much to stop so she pushes through, her nails hooking into Daryl’s chest and used to push off on each downward plunge. Not a minute later and his whines begin to grow more coherent, words coming out between the high pitch noises.

“Gonna cum. Shit, gonna cum so hard, girl, stop,” he grits out through clenched teeth and when she doesn’t he chants, “stop, fuck, stop. Damn.”

Beth pants as she slows, her pussy pulsing and gripping at Daryl still buried inside her, the abrupt cut off of sensation making her eyes squeeze closed so that she can gather her thoughts and put her body back in control. Beneath her, Daryl continues to shudder and twitch, most likely experiencing exactly what she is.

He opens his eyes as she lies down on his chest, his hands reaching up to cup her shoulder blades. “You ain’t gotta stop ‘cause you’re gonna cum,” she whispers.

“Don’t wanna cum ‘fore you,” he whispers back, his thick fingers painting patterns on her shoulder blade.

“Why? I don’t care about things like that Daryl, you ain’t gotta prove that you’re some steed who can go for hours. Honestly…” she flushes and turns her face into his chest to graze her lips there. “I like it when guys cum fast. Makes me feel irresistible, like they can’t control themselves.”

“That what you want? ‘Fore me to cum first?” He asks.

She turns her head back up to look at him. “I want you to do whatever you wanna do an’ I wanna do whatever I wanna do. I want us to have fun.”

He stares at her for a minute, his eyes lost before they refocus on her. “You wanna do somethin’? Somethin’ I been thinkin’ ‘bout?”

Beth smiles and tilts her head back to get a better view of him. “Sure. What is it?”

Daryl starts to move beneath her, his hands falling to her hips to roll her onto her stomach. She gasps a little at the cool mud and he lifts her back up with a hand under her stomach. “Hold on.”

She sits back on her haunches as he gets one of their blankets from his bag and lays it out on the floor, despite her raised eyebrow. They both know what a pain in the ass it is to wash that damn blanket, but it’s due for one anyway and she’s too excited for whatever he wants to do to really make a fuss over it. With gentle pressure to her shoulder blades, he guides her back down to her stomach and she allows her body to be pliant so he can arrange her how he wants. As he does so, moving her knees further apart and pushing on to her lower back, his breathing gets slower and deeper which she recognises from his hunting when his brain slows down and focuses on the task at hand.

Finally, she’s flat on her stomach, ass in the air and pussy exposed when Daryl pulls her panties down to her knees, banding them together. “Tell me if you wanna stop,” he whispers huskily.

“I will, but I don’t wanna right now,” Beth answers.

He hums behind her, his hands stroking across the backs of her thighs and down past her knees. She twitches and giggles, lacing it with moans when he gets close enough to pet her clit but doesn’t. It’s torture but she doesn’t say anything because she can tell he’s enjoying himself and that’s exactly what she wants him to do. She wants to teach him that for once, he can be selfish. He’s always doing things to please other people, always been selfless: giving up his sleep for watches, his dinner for the kids, his time for hunting. Even back at the farm he spent days trying to find Carol’s daughter, taking an arrow and a bullet for it.

The man will do anything for anyone but he always goes the extra mile for the ones he loves. It’s time he had something for himself and honestly, the thought of being the only woman who can do that for him makes Beth giddy. So giddy that she trembles every time his fingers run across her flesh, her stomach quivering with every touch and her legs shaking.

“You gonna fuck me?” She asks softly, not because she’s trying to rush him but because she honestly wants to know.

“You want that? You want me to take you on your knees?”

Her eyes flutter closed and she whimpers under her breath. “God, yes. I’ve never done it like this before.”

“S’the best way, y’know why?” He murmurs.

Beth shakes her head, going down from her hands to her forearms and resting her cheek against the blanket. Daryl puts a firm hand on her ass cheek and then quite suddenly the head of his cock is pressed to the entrance of her pussy, slipping in the mess he’s made with his husky voice and whole damn self.

“‘Cause I can touch you anywhere.”

His voice breaks over her skin like hot water, bathing and drowning her until she doesn’t know whether she’s coming or going. She’s a little confused as to what he means until a hesitant thumb presses to her asshole and gently massages the muscle without invading. Beth moans long and heavy into the blanket, so distracted by his thumb that it’s not until he’s pressing into her cunt that she has any idea to his intentions. She whimpers as each inch makes it past her tight walls, her eyes squeezed shut once more under the devastation of pleasure between her legs. She’s never been fucked like this before and it’s other worldly, like Daryl’s opened a door and introduced her to new possibilities.

The combination of his dick massaging every spot inside her and his thumb gently sliding into her ass makes her whole body tremble and endless moans pour out of her mouth unchecked.

Daryl’s voice is shaky when he asks, “you like that?”

She whimpers again in response, not sure that words can even express how much she likes what he’s doing. Her body is so paralysed by the new sensations that she can barely move, lying still and shaking as he fucks her slow and deep, his thumb mirroring his cock and gliding together through the thin membrane of skin between her ass and pussy.

“Daryl,” she sobs finally, moving her hips back at the same time. “T-this is, u-unreal.”

“ _Girl_.”

His thrusts speed up and his thumb fucks into her faster, her hips trying to catch up with him and failing until he’s pinned her down with one of his hands, so much larger and stronger than her, her pussy offered up to his pounding cock, her hips screaming at the depth he’s taking her. She’s pretty sure she’s screaming too but she’s so numb and washed under that she can’t tell, an orgasm battering at her spine and paralysing her when it hits. Beth’s forced to turn her face into the blanket and scream, her legs shaking so bad she slides off her knees and flat onto her front. Daryl grunts as he goes down with her, trapped between her legs, his thumb sliding out of her ass.

For minutes on end she jerks and spasms. Above her, Daryl comforts her with kisses to the side of her face and hair line. “S’alright,” he moans, “you’se so fuckin’ good.”

“Get on your back,” she finally answers when she’s settled. “I wanna finish what I started.”

Like an eager puppy, he rolls onto his back, his cock standing hard and proud, glistening with her pussy juices and cum. Beth’s legs still tremble but she manages to throw them over his hips once more, her cunt near enough numb when she slides down on him from the harsh fucking she took. There’s no preamble, no slow to fast, nothing to warn him and Daryl’s eyes blow wide when he realises the intentions she has for him, her pace harsh and eager, sucking his cock into her with the power of her inner pussy walls and the depth of her bounces.

“Fuck, oh fuck, oh, _shit_ ,” he cusses, gripping her hips hard. “You’re a fuckin’ goddess, girl.”

Beth flushes from the roots of her hair all down her body, her nails hooking into his shoulders and destroying his skin. The longer she goes the more she feels in her cunt, a unbroken cycle of her stomach clenching and her pussy mirroring it, clutching at Daryl so hard he throws his head back and makes an ungodly sound. Every nerve ending lights up like a Christmas tree and forces a sudden, devastating orgasm upon her that she didn’t expect to have. Beth shakes from head to toe, her toes actually curling with her spine at the onslaught.

Daryl doesn’t seem to be fairing any better. His hands clamp down on her hips and bring her down to his chest, twitching and jerking as she is but his cock slides out and sprays hot cum across her ass and the backs of her thighs.

“Wow,” she breathes.

He grunts something that sounds like a laugh. “Should play shit like that more often.”

She grins as she turns her face into his shoulder. “You bet.”


End file.
